Handing her to a monster
by Bellamort500
Summary: Sequel to she danced with a monster. Warning mentions of cruelty and murder of animals. Cygnus tries to justify why he Introduced Bellatrix to Voldemort and Druella tries explain why didn't stop him. Rated M just to be safe.
1. Cygnus

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter.

**Author Note: This chapter may be a little confusing, but second chapter clears it up.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000.**

**My two youngest daughters hate me for Introducing Bellatrix to the Dark Lord, but I had no choice he was the only one that would ever be able to control her.**

**Bellatrix was cruel and had been from an early age, I have lost count at the amount of family pets I had to say ran away when what had really happen to them was much worse.**

**I remember when Bellatrix was eight and Druella had brought Andromeda an owl the thing didn't last a week before I found it without a head.**

**I knew my eldest daughter had killed it by the smirk she wore when she saw her sister; that cruel cold smirk that would strike fear into many as she got older.**

**I tried to talk to her about why she did it, but she just acted as if she hadn't done anything wrong and in her mind she hadn't.**

**It was then I started to tell her stories about the Dark Lord; it was then I created her obsession.**

**I did it to save her I really did. I know that it makes no sense to other people; making my daughter obsessed with cruel heartless monster, but I knew he could control her and I knew he'd a have use for her sadistic tendencies.**

**After years of fueling her obsession I finally introduced them.**

**The Dark Lord intrigued by my daughter and she obsessed with him.**

**An unorthodox relationship, but they work.**

**I handed my daughter to a monster to save her from herself.**


	2. Druella

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter.

**I should have stopped Cygnus from filling Bellatrix's head with nonsense , but I didn't and what she became is just as much my fault as it is Cygnus and the Dark Lords.**

**My husband lived under the delusion that by introducing our daughter to the Dark Lord that she would be saved from herself.**

**Bellatrix liked to destroy and Cygnus greatest fear was that eventually once she got bored with destroying other things she'd turn on herself and with no one to control her, there'd be no one and nothing to stop her.**

**Letting her destroy herself would have been better than what she has become.**

**I know admitting out loud that I would rather my child destroy herself sounds harsh, but it is no harsher than pretending that my other daughter does not exist because she married mud blood.**

**Maybe my harshness is why my daughter is so cruel or maybe she was just born that way.**

**There are times when I wish I had been softer on all three of my daughters, but wishing is a pointless.**

**As it pointless to try to change the past; all I can do now is work out why I stood on the side lines as my husband created a dangerous obsession.**

**Bellatrix had always been difficult and from the moment she could talk and walk had refused to listen to me.**

**Cygnus had some control up until she reached eight or nine and our darling daughter realised that the way she behaved public in reflected Cygnus and I.**

**Let her stay up past her bedtime or be humiliated in front of friends; punish her for beheading an owl have her show you up front of clients your husband has tried to impress for six months.**

**Bellatrix had us over a barrel and she knew it and once some one knows your weakness you are at their mercy; unfortunately pride and reputation meant more to my husband and I then trying to actually fix our daughter.**

**Instead of fixing her we made her worse; Cygnus by filling her head with stories of power and how the Dark Lord would make her powerful and myself by not stopping it.**

**I did nothing because it was easier, I did nothing because as she had her head pumped with ideas it made her behave in public and I got to keep face.**

**I cannot decided who is worst; myself who cared more about public appearance .**

**My husband who became obsessed with saving Bellatrix from herself no matter what the cost.**

**I help hand my daughter to monster when I could have saved by just putting her first, but I didn't .**

* * *

**Author Note: Merry Christmas.**


End file.
